


February 25, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Amos started to glower after he found Supergirl flying near many trees in Smallville. ''Why aren't you getting ready for our Metropolis errands?'' He watched while Supergirl turned to him and frowned.





	February 25, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to glower after he found Supergirl flying near many trees in Smallville. ''Why aren't you getting ready for our Metropolis errands?'' He watched while Supergirl turned to him and frowned.

''I'm looking for any creatures to battle. Maybe a villain if I'm lucky enough to find one.''

''You should be able to find villains in Metropolis.''

''I'll probably see animals like porcupines here,'' Supergirl said. Her eyes flew open when they were on a snarling creature the size of a lynx. Quills concealed almost the entire dark body. Its eyes were pure red. There were several sharp teeth. Supergirl's frown returned.

''The usual territorial Smallville creature?'' Amos muttered. He continued to scowl before he tensed.

Supergirl attacked the creature with heat vision before it fled.

''Are you ready for Metropolis this time?''

Supergirl started to face Amos again and smiled. She nodded. After she looked ahead, she scowled with Amos.

One hungry porcupine appeared and approached Supergirl with Amos. It watched while they scowled before it left.

THE END


End file.
